


Valor requerido

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: El bachillerato se suponía que debía ser una instancia divertida, por lo menos. Para Tony, todas las fiestas eran iguales, bailar un poco y beber hasta hartarse.Esa ocasión decidió probar algo distinto, una droga, a la espera que ocurriera algo interesante. Y lo hizo.Pues envalentonado por sus efectos, se atrevió a seguir al presidente estudiantil, Steve Rogers, directo a los baños.Sin dudas, sería una noche que nunca olvidaría.Para Mej Amz, como parte del intercambio de regalos “Special Stony Chrismast Day 2018”





	Valor requerido

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto estar de regreso tan pronto. Traigo en esta ocasión un OneShot, que intenté acercar lo más posible para la petición de Mej Amz, como parte del intercambio de regalos “Special Stony Chrismast Day 2018”. Espero sinceramente que le guste, y también a ustedes, puse todo de mi para este trabajo...pues siendo sincera, es un género (todo lo que atañe a drogas) que nunca pensé escribir.
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.
> 
> Steve y Tony le pertenecen a Marvel.

Tony suspiró, agotado. Aquel era una fiesta como cualquier otra, y había ido a tantas, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Desde que había entrado al bachillerato…aquella etapa maravillosa de la escuela, en realidad la diversión no era como esperaba. Claro, las clases eran sencillas, para un genio como él, y aunque no era muy popular en un inicio…cualquiera que comprara tragos gratis para sus compañeros rápidamente subía de nivel.

No era lo que quería, ni lo que esperaba. Había denegado ser enviado a la universidad, rogado a su madre, para tener una adolescencia más o menos normal. Al contrario de su niñez, rodeado de tutores y tomando clases particulares seis días a la semana.

Pero no todo era tan malo, pues había conocido a Pepper y Rhodey, sus mejores amigos. Quizás su popularidad y la admiración solo se debieran a su cerebro y la fama de su apellido, pero no le importaba mucho. Aunque esa noche en particular…quería experimentar. Quería…probar lo que nunca había hecho antes…

Esperaba que esa noche fuera ciertamente más divertida que las anteriores.

Por eso, cuando un chico desconocido se acercó a él con un paquete de pequeñas estampillas, no dudo mucho más, extrayendo un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Pago por un par, pero dado que era su primera vez, y no era tan idiota como parecida (no importaba cuantas veces escuchara a Ana o Jarvis suspirar cuando volaba algo en su habitación) decidió que solo con una estaría bien.

Siguió conversando con algunos de sus compañeros, era una fiesta del equipo de basquetbol, por lo que había muchas caras nuevas, o gente con la que nunca había cruzado más que un saludo o una pregunta. Suspiró, dirigiéndose a la barra, a la espera de pedir algo de whiskey, sintiéndose estafado.

La droga no parecía hacerle nada, o no mucho, en realidad…cuando se dio cuenta que ciertos detalles no tenían mucho sentido ¿era realmente la gente tan pequeña? ¿estaba alucinando? Eso parecía...

Soltó una risita tonta, embobado ante la cantidad de colores y brillo. Se tambaleó por la pista de baile, besándose con un par de chicas, y compartiéndole una estampilla a una chica que le había hecho una espectacular felación un par de semanas atrás, una increíble morena que era parte del club de debate.

Eso fue, claro, hasta que su vista se fijó en el presidente estudiantil. Steve Rogers, el único.

No sabía si era por efecto de la droga, o era gracias a su ropa, pero su musculatura destacaba. Y gracias a la cantidad de personas en la pista de baile, el sudor brillaba deliciosamente en su pálida piel…y joder, esos pantalones…

Tony lo decidió, aprovechándose del valor que le otorgaban las estampillas, como su entorno difuso y extraño, parecía concentrarse solo en ese chico rubio: tenía que ir con él. Y así lo hizo, con movimiento mal coordinados, le siguió en el instante en que fue al baño. Mientras el pasara como un borracho más, dudaba que alguien intentara entrar, pues muy pocos soportaban realmente el vómito de alguien más.

Era un genio, después de todo. Y si Steve tardaba…bueno, él siempre fue considerado un buen samaritano…

“Vaya…” murmuró, fijando su vista en el techo, una vez entró al baño. Parecía un caleidoscopio, tan lleno de colores y formas, que lo mareaba y fascinaba a tiempos iguales “es raro” rió como idiota, percatándose solo que en ese momento, tenía la mirada fija del rubio en la suya “Hola guapo… ¿me conoces?”

“Tony Stark. Tiendes a ser el mayor proveedor de estas fiestas, según mencionan los chicos” respondió sin duda, solo resoplando audiblemente al notar el estado en que se encontraba. Seguro por chicos se refería a sus amigos del club de basquetbol, Barnes y Wilson, quienes solían asistir al menos a la mitad de las fiestas que se organizaban en el bachillerato “¿estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?” se acercó a él, sujetándolo a tiempo al notar que perdía el equilibrio.

Tony nunca lo creyó posible, pero un rubor asaltó su rostro, sintiendo las fuertes manos del rubio rodeando su cadera. Se apoyó con torpeza en sus hombros, poniéndose derecho, cuando se perdió en sus impresionantes ojos azules.

Ambos tragaron saliva, audiblemente, antes de besarse con fiereza.

De algún modo Steve parecía tan de acuerdo con él en ese encuentro, dejándose llevar, incluso sosteniéndole con una increíble fuerza de la que no creía capaz y le sentó en uno de los lavabos. Aquello no era algo que habría creído posible, que realmente no necesitara de alguna de sus tretas para acercarse a él. De haberlo sabido, mucho tiempo antes habría hecho un movimiento…pues desde que había entrado al bachillerato, sus ojos nunca se habían despegado de él…

A pesar de lo brabucona que podría parecer su actitud, despampanante en ocasiones y ciertamente irritante en muchas otras, pero era muy tímido cuando se trataba de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Del cariño que sentía hacia alguien como Rhodey, o el amor fraternal hacia Pepper. Ambos habían sido pacientes, sabiendo buscar bajo su fachada, y quedándose con él a pesar de todo.

Les debía tanto…y quizás, solo quizás Steve también podría formar parte del pequeño círculo de inadaptados que intentaba tener una relación con él…

Perdió todo hilo de pensamiento coherente cuando la lengua de Steve invadió su boca, gimiendo sonoramente mientras acariciaba su musculosa espalda sobre la camiseta azul que utilizaba ese día. Las manos del rubio también se perdieron por su cuerpo, mirándolo como un depredador al notar la erección encerrada en sus vaqueros.

Oh, sí, esto sería muy interesante.

“¿quieres…tú quieres…?” el chico tartamudeó, pero contra de su evidente nerviosismo, frotó sin problemas su miembro con la palma de su mano, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido.

“Eres todo un caballero, dulzura” respondió, moviendo sin consideración sus caderas, buscando un mayor contacto “Oh, por favor…claro que lo deseo…vamos, señor presidente…sé que puedes darme todo lo que necesito…”

Notó como la mirada del rubio se volvía aún más posesiva, lamiendo su cuello y mordiendo suavemente, no lo necesario para dejar una marca, pero su lo suficiente como para arrancarle un grito. Aún nadie había entrado, por lo que no se preocupó, ayudando a Steve a bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente como para que tuviera acceso a su miembro.

“eso es, Tony…abre las piernas…” lo ayudó a acomodarse, para poder posicionarse entre ellas, y bajar sus vaqueros para dejar su miembro erecto.

“Mierda…es tan…grande…” nuevamente Tony se cuestionaba si era efecto de las alucinaciones o solo ahora que estaba tan cerca de Steve, que podía comprobar lo enorme que era, en todo sentido de la palabra.

Palpó el bolsillo de su camisa granate, extrayendo un sobre de lubricante que abrió con los dientes. Entendiendo rápidamente su idea, Steve la tomó, poniendo una cantidad considerable en su palma antes de empezar a masturbar sus miembros juntos.

Jadearon al mismo compás, besándose desordenadamente, sin importar la saliva que escurría por sus mentones. Tampoco se preocuparon de las manchas de lubricante en sus ropas, como las que dejó Steve cuando acarició sus pezones sobre su ropa, antes de desabrocharla y chupar uno tan deliciosamente, que le arrancó un nuevo grito de desesperación y placer.

Se movieron coordinados, mientras Tony utilizaba el último resto del lubricante para ayudar al rubio en su labor, tomando la base de sus miembros, aquella porción que Steve no era capaz de alcanzar. Eso llevó ambos en un desesperado frenesí, y a un potente orgasmo de su parte, cuando el rubio se decantó por solo tomar su miembro y morder su labio inferior en medio de uno de sus besos.

Gimió acaloradamente, notando que Steve se encargaba de su furiosa erección, viniéndose con la misma fuerza y manchando su vientre expuesto.

“Steve…carajo…” murmuró sonrojado al notar que, sin nada para limpiarse, el chico ocupó su propia boca para limpiar el desastre de semen en su piel.

“Mmm veo que también conoces mi nombre. Imaginé que al menos sabías de mi al ser el presidente” le miró con las cejas alzadas, contrarrestando enormemente con la suave sonrisa que decoraba sus facciones “eso…fue muy bueno…”

“Exquisito” rectificó, tomándolo por las solapas de su camiseta y atrayéndolo a un nuevo y sucio beso.

Se quedaron así, bajando la intensidad del contacto pero profundizándolo, hasta que ambos se separaron, mirándose con ternura.

Arreglaron mutuamente sus ropas, y Steve le bajó del lavabo, manteniéndolo cerca al notar su mareo aún presente. La parte divertida del efecto de la droga estaba remitiendo, haciéndolo sentir enfermo y desgastado.

Al final de la noche, el rubio si se quedó con él, a pesar de las dos o tres ocasiones en que terminó vomitando sin poder contenerse. En algún momento lo llevó de la fiesta, y al no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos, sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo los conocía, acabó en la casa del rubio.

Todo ello lo recordó a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol entrando por la ventana, le despertó. Gruñó quedamente, haciendo un puchero fastidiado, pues había dormido jodidamente bien, mejor que en los últimos meses. Gracias a las peleas continuas con su padre, Howard, por sus decisiones sobre su futuro (ingeniería, no administración como esperaba) las peleas eran constantes en casa. Claro, cada vez que el hombre ponía pie en ella.

Sonrió enternecido al notar que su ropa sucia y manchada había sido reemplazada por un pijama excesivamente grande, al menos para él. Y que su dueño se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama, en una posición que podría traerle dolor de cuello y espalda por un par de días.

Nunca nadie, exceptuando a sus amigos, se habían preocupado tanto por él y su salud luego de una fiesta, o en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Steve Rogers parecía ser realmente especial.

“Hey, señor presidente, despierta” acarició con cuidado el cabello rubio, más suave de lo que cualquiera podría esperar de un chico como él.

“buenos días, Tony” Steve bostezó audiblemente, quejándose comprensible por las molestias en su cuerpo. Al menos era sábado, por lo que no debían preocuparse por las clases a las que tendría que faltar a primera hora de la mañana “lamento por traerte aquí…pero no vi a tus amigos, ni se tampoco donde vivías”

“No lo lamentes, realmente lo aprecio” fue sincero con sus palabras, pues lo sentía de corazón. Incluso las acompañó con una leve sonrisa, tímida pero suave.

“Eso…es realmente un alivio” el rubio suspiró, sentándose a su lado en la cama “pero también creo que te debo una disculpa por cambiar tu ropa. Mi Ma es bastante estricta con ensuciar las mantas de mi cama” rio nervioso, antes de desviar su mirada “yo no vi nada, lo prometo…aunque un paquete cayó de los bolsillos de tu pantalón mientras los plegaba…” Tony sintió como su sangre se helaba, aterrado “no es mi incumbencia, pero… ¿drogas? ¿realmente?”

“Yo…creo que después de todo no fue una opción inteligente. Solo quería tener una gran noche ¿sabes?” se alzó de hombros “pero creo que después de todo no fue necesario, porque la tuve gracias a ti”

Tardíamente se dio cuenta del significado que tenía esa frase, sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su cabello, igual que ocurrió con Steve. Ambos se miraron tímidamente, pero fue el rubio el primero en hacer un movimiento, poniendo su mano sobre la suya y entrelazando sus dedos.

“Desde hace algún tiempo me gustas” murmuró decidido “no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, y Sam creyó que asistir a esta fiesta sería una buena oportunidad para intentar conversar contigo”

“También me gustas” prosiguió Tony, apoyándose en su hombro “y quiero conocerte. Quiero…más que una simple paja en un baño. Quiero…”

“¿quieres ser mi novio?” Steve tartamudeó “yo…es apresurado, lo se…pero ahora que tengo una oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla…”

“Sé que no lo harás, y yo tampoco planeo hacerlo” se besaron suavemente, mucho más dulce y tierno que en ocasiones anteriores “por supuesto que acepto ser tu novio, Steve” sonrió amplio, pues a pesar de las drogas que no planeaba volver a probar, aquella había sido la mejor noche de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y en cuanto pueda, traeré las continuaciones de mis fics, especialmente de cierto crossover ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
